Help Me I'm Feeling
by Irresponsible Duck
Summary: Dean had never once considered that he might actually love someone in his lifetime. Yet he does. And he cannot believe who he finally falls for.


**Chapter 1**

In this lifetime, Dean had not once considered that he would find love, and laughed at the very idea, so that's why when he found that one special person, he couldn't believe it, especially when this person was his guardian, his savior, his hope. Castiel.

It was December 3, 2013. He, Sam, and Cas had returned to the late Bobby Singer's house from a hunt involving a large multitude of vampires. Unfortunately, Dean had been greatly injured. Because of the citizens' nonbelief of vampires, the large amounts of death left behind, and the disappearance of Cas' grace, all the trio could do was return to Sioux Falls and nurse him back to health, the old-fashioned way.

"Fuck!" Dean nearly cried, causing Cas' eyes to grow large in worry.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Cas innocently inquired.

Dean scoffed in response, "Yeah, just peachy."

Hurt grew on Cas' face and Sam, who was watching the entire conflict, shot a disapproving look in Dean's direction. Although Dean despised that "bitch-face," he had been to harsh on him, Cas was too new to this whole human-thing to understand pain.

Dean started, "Hey listen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. Let's just go inside and deal with these cuts that bitch did."

Cas' face lightened, and he led the Winchesters into the house, immediately heading towards the medicine cabinet, and retrieving the necessary components. Dean on the other hand, prepared for Cas while Sam began to search for a new case upstairs, leaving Cas and Dean alone.

"Remove your shirt." Cas ordred.

Dean did as instructed, but for some reason he blushed at the gruffness and deepness of Cas' voice. He furrowed his eyebrows at this new reaction towards Cas, and instantly tried to push the thoughts out, but failing miserably.

"Now lie on the couch, face-up."

Dean did as so, and was completely exposed, vulnerable, and open. Cas lowered himself to his knees near Dean's abdomen, and suddenly poured a generous amount of rubbing alcohol on Dean's torso, bringing a pained hiss out of him. Cas smoothed the liquid into his skin causing the pain to melt into an unexplainable pleasure. His hands moved down his stomach, stopping mere inches away from the taller man's hardening member. Their breaths simultaneously hitched at the sensation. The corners of Cas' mouth upturned slightly, and he retracted his hands, causing a whimper to softly pass out of Dean's lips. Dean became mesmerized by the swift and efficient moves made by Castiel as he patched Dean up, ignoring the occasional bouts of pain and focusing on the former angel's face. He intently studied it, a sharply defined jaw coated in fine, dark stubble, a button nose, perfect ears, and of course, his flawless eyes of sapphire that pierced their way into Dean's soul. Cas noticed Dean's studious behavior, and warmly smiled at him, then spoke, "Alright, let's get you upstairs, and into bed."

"Mmkay." Dean lazily responded. He hadn't realized just how tired he actually was. Cas hoisted Dean to his feet, and they inched their way to the stairs. The pain that seemed to disappear earlier returned in brute force, metaphorically bringing Dean to his knees. Each step harbinged an intense pain, and ceased when Castiel gently lowered Dean onto the bed. "Stay with me." _Where the hell did that come from? _"Please." Where did these words come from? Dean HAD seen Cas as more than a friend, but had never once considered openly voicing anything remotely close at all. Dean braced himself for what he assumed what would be denial.

"Of course I will." Cas sweetly spoke. He sat on the edge of the bed, then laid down in his usual stiff and robotic position, looking uncomfortably, well, uncomfortable.

Dean let out a low chuckle that pulled at the bandages, causing a sting to travel throughout his body, but he held his smile, "Cas? Remind me to teach you how to be _human_." Cas rolled his eyes, a trait he quickly attained from the Winchesters. Dean shut his eyes, and within minutes, he was fast asleep.


End file.
